digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Birth of Greymon
The kids find themselves on a beach lined with phone booths, where a destructive Shellmon attacks, and Agumon is left to save the day. Synopsis The seven DigiDestined and their Digimon are falling from a cliff towards a river. So Gomamon "summons" his fish friends and tells them to swim close together. The fish act like a raft. The kids arrive at shore and discover that their in-training pals are now in rookie form because they have Digivolved. The new digimon introduce themselves and explain to the kids that they were able to digivolve because they shared energy with their partners. The kids try to figure out where they are and what to do next. Tai tells the group that he saw a beach and ocean. The group follows him while Joe protests that they should stay put until the grown ups come get them. While walking, the kids start to get acquainted to their digimon. They arrive at the beach and discover many telephone booths and try them. However only weird facts and nonsense are heard from the phones. The children then rest and are very hungry. They each take out what they have. Unfortunately, in the food category they only have T.K.'s snacks and emergency rations from Joe. They also rediscover the little devices on their pants or bags. Joe then splits the food but it can only be good for a day with the digimon. The digimon say that they are alright and that they can manage for themselves however Tai still gives some food to Agumon. Suddenly Shellmon appears, and is very angry that the children are on his territory. He begins to attack them. So the seven chosen digimon attempt to fight Shellmon, but none of their attacks work besides Agumon's since he ate and the rest are hungry. The other digimon are not able to fight. Tai helps by making a diversion. Then Shellmon grabs Tai and traps Agumon under his paw. Right when Shellmon is going to attack everyone else, Tai's Digivice glows and Agumon Digivolves to Greymon. Shellmon drops Tai, the two champion levels fight. Greymon defeats Shellmon, blasting him through the air and into the ocean. Greymon reverts back to Agumon who is now exhausted and hungry. The children quickly feed their digimon. Joe is still trying to use the phone booths but they are all smashed. They all realize the Shellmon isn't dead and could still come back. They need to leave. The group then heads off, ready for whatever digimon may be out there to fight! Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Hey, Joe? Is there anything you don't complain about?" :—'Matt', responding to Joe's constant whining. "Use my phone card; the aliens can bill me." :—'Izzy', clearly sticking to his alien theory. Operator: "At the tone, the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour... and 90 seconds." Tai: "Something's wrong or Mom's flipped." :—'Operator' in Tai's phone booth. Operator: "This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up... and don't call back." Matt: "What planet did I dial?" :—'Operator' in Matt's phone booth. Izzy: "Does Joe always act like this?" Tai: "Every single day." :—'Izzy' and Tai discussing Joe's odd behaviour. Matt: "Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Mimi: "I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken." :—'Matt' responding to Mimi's lack of initiative. Joe: "Just what do you think you're doing?" Tai: "I'm glad we never hear you complaining." :—'Tai', ignoring Joe's advice on rationing food. Izzy: "What's a Shellmon?" Tentomon: "Something that gets mad for no reason." :—'Tentomons summary of Shellmon. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes